It's Forbidden
by QuinnSilver
Summary: The blood-thirsty creatures who were in hiding are now taking over. Matt lived a normal life, but it will all change as he is caught up in the middle of the cruel reality. Some people are not who they claim to be. MATT POV. AU. Matt x Mello.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **_I've had an idea for this, and decided to start typing it on the computer, while waiting for my phone to be fixed so I can continue with Away. I guess it can be something you can read while waiting for Away ;3 Hope you'll all enjoy this one aswell though._

_**~MairaMai** _

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note or the characters used in this fanfiction.

* * *

**Prologue **

**Matt POV**

I never asked for any of this. I could remember everything like it was yesterday.

I was seventeen at that time. The world was an open door, with my above-average intelligence and incredible technology skills I could've gotten anywhere. But I was just seventeen, still in school, and not even thinking about future. I was unmotivated, lazy and I guess chilled out. Yeah, I took life as it was, not bothered by what was yet to come.

That day was supposed to be just like every other, but my lack of common sense and friendliness got me into trouble.

You see, some people said that the world has changed. That God send those creatures on earth to bring some sort of judgement, but something went wrong. The scientists, on the other hand, said that those were simply defects of evolution. I believed they were always here, but now they are finally coming out, sick of having to hide underground. They looked just like everyone else. They were all among us, acting like humans, going to schools, jobs, having friends and foes. But they weren't humans. They were creatures that fed on us. They didn't need it to survive. It was a known fact. Some of them have been caught before and placed in the hands of the scientists, who did all sorts of experiments, that in case of a human would be deemed cruel. But they weren't humans. And they were to be avoided at all times, as much as possible. Anyone who was suspected of being one of them was taken away immediately. It was against the law to help them in any way. Not like anyone would. People were scared. It was an obvious reaction to something you don't understand. But I was different. I believed they could be on our side. Besides, no one has actually seen them feeding on humans. People have gone missing from time to time, but that could be explained with so many other things, like the constant mafia activity or other underground business. It usually happened in big cities, like the one I lived in.

It was particularly calm, until that one day when someone had discovered a body of a young woman, somewhere in the woods. Usually incidents like this one are ignored by the media, as it's a common thing in Los Angeles, but this case was all over the news. Everyone knew about this one. The odd thing was that the body was completly drenched. There was no blood left in it.

My mother had been especially touched by that incident. She gave me a week off school, to make sure I'll be safe (not like I cared anyway, like any typical teenager I hated that place) and told me to stay home. I was used to being home alone, as she worked and my father died when I was young. But it never bothered me as I could play my beloved games.

I guess I should've introduced myself. My name is Mail Jeevas. Or should I say, it was Mail Jeevas. Now I'm just Matt, but a lot has happened before I got my new name.

When I went back into school, everything was as usual. I went into my first class, sat beside my friends, got after school detention. It was a typical day for me. After school I went into the usual classroom, where detentions were held at and took my usual seat at the back. I've noticed there was an extra person in the room, sitting in front of me. I've seen him before, but never really acknowledged his existance. I took out my psp as soon as the teacher that was supposed to keep an eye on us left.

"What you playin'?", the guy in front of me turned around in his chair.

"A game", I replied, not interessed in having a conversation with him as I placed my goggles with orange lenses over my eyes. I loved them, although I've heard people say they weren't too stylish. Not like I cared about fashion or anything like that, after all, I also wore a black and red striped shirt, blue jeans and black boots. So fashionable.

"I can see that much", he said, irritated by the sound of his voice, "Why are you here?"

"You're not gonna shut up and leave me alone, are you?", I looked up at him, turning off my game. He had blond, shoulder-length hair and piercing blue eyes.

"No, so you might aswell be nice and talk to me. Why are you here?", he repeated his question.

"Hi I'm Mail, nice to meet you too", I put on a sweet smile and held my hand out to greet him.

"Mello. You're really fucking weird", the blond laughed shaking my hand, "Will you answer my question or will I have to beat you up?"

"Talking and playing games in class. You don't need to be so agressive, princess. What about you?"

"I broke someone's bones in a fight and you'll be next if you call me that again", Mello gave me a sweet smile, yet his eyes yelled murder as he softly tilted his head to the side.

It was weird, but that's how our friendship started. And soon all the trouble.

* * *

**A/N: **Please review.

**_ALSO I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE FOR BEING SO UNDERSTANDING ABOUT THE TROUBLES IM HAVING WITH AWAY, I LOVE YOU ALL OK_**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_I honestly forgtten about this fic and then suddenly I had this great idea and had to replace this chapter with something more suiting to the new story line. I know there's like no one reading this and I'm probably doing all this shit for myself but fuck it yolo and shit, I'd rather write it down and publish than just keep it in my head, idk why don't ask me. I just really really really really hope people are sticking with me even though I'm not getting much of a feedback? Is anyone here? No? Yes? What?_

_Anyways, here we got new, better chapter 2!_

**_~QuinnSilver_**

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**

I looked over at the blond, who was consumed by the book he was reading, while sitting on the floor with his back leaning on my bed. I was lying on the bed, my head dropping off it as I stared. It was a usual sight for the past few weeks. Mello and me, just spending time like this, together. Except the blond wasn't aware of me staring at him. I always pretended to play on my psp until he was so consumed by the book that world war three could break loose in the room and he wouldn't notice. It might seem kind of creepy, just staring at him, but I couldn't help it. I loved watching him. His ice blue eyes, slowly roaming over the pages, lips slightly parted, eyebrows furrowed in concentration, perfect skin, small nose and...  
"Why are you always staring at me when I read?", suddenly the blond looked straight into my eyes, frightening me to such an extend I made an awkward move on the bed and hit my head off the nightstand. Fuck, just when I thought he never noticed...  
"Why did you not warn me, fuck... You scared the shit out of me!", yes, smart reply. Best way of defense is attack. I rubbed the back of my head where I hit it.  
"I'm supposed to warn you when I want to turn my head? If you were playing your game instead of staring at me, you wouldn't have gotten such a fright in the first place", he frowned slightly, putting his book away to replace it with his phone, "so why were you staring?"  
"I uh... I blacked out... I didn't even realise I was staring", a nervous laugh escaped my throath, trying to turn the whole situation into a joke. I wasn't going to tell him the truth, that I was admiring his looks. That would be stupid.  
"So everytime you just casually black out staring at me?", oh god he wasn't going to give up, was he?  
"Okay, I know it's weird but-"  
"Fuck, they found another body...", the blond cut me off, so I quickly moved to a position that allowed me to look over his shoulder, lying back on the bed. He was reading the local news off his phone- something everyone checked regularly these days, "It's even closer than the last one, seems like they'll go through the forest and they'll be here", Mello frowned, his voice full of worry. He was scared. I was scared too. Fuck everyone was scared.  
Both of us startled when we heard the front doors open suddenly.  
"Mail, I'm home, come help me with the groceries!", my mom yelled from downstairs, most likely going to the kitchen. Mello and I exchanged looks and without another word, went out into the car to bring in the remaining bags of groceries.  
"Oh, Mello, I didn't knew you're here", she said coldly, looking at my best friend. For some reason they didn't like each other too much, and unlike Mello, my mom showed it a lot. It always bothered me but what could I do? It's not like I never gave out about it to her, but she doesn't care.  
"I was actually leaving", the blond replied, sending her a glare, I rolled my eyes when he turned to me, "I'll see ya later Mail"  
"Yeah, sorry about her", I walked him to the doors. Mello got on his motorbike, revved the engine to life and left at almost the speed of light. I let out a low sigh, it's time to face the devil.  
"Why do you always invite that... That...", she started, puttng away the groceries angrily.  
"That, what?"  
"That man... Boy whore"  
"Mom?! Why can't you be happy that for once I actually have a friend? What is so wrong about Mello? You don't like him just because he dresses in leather? What is wrong with it anyway?!", I got mad, raising my voice with each word. I never liked the way she spoke of him, it just fueled my anger.  
"I have a good few reasons to dislike that walking abomination", she almost spat, "Uhh let's not talk about him. How was your day?"  
I frowned. Did she really expect a proper conversation from me? After saying such horrible things about my best friend? Not a chance! I took out a pack of my cigarettes and inserted one 'cancer stick', as Mello calls them, into my mouth.  
"Have you read the news?", my mom continued as if nothing was wrong, "They found another body, just outside the forest! Apparently it was so messed up, that the policemen weren't able to identify even the gender without the lab crew..."  
"Mello told me about it", I simply stated.  
"There are special task force groups set up, did he tell you this too? I doubt it"  
"Wait, what task force?", for some reason it grabbed my interest.  
"The president wants to set up special groups of volounteers from each state, with different privileges and rights than the average civilian, and a duty to defend us from those monsters"  
"Hah", I snorted, "Only an idiot would sign up for this. These things can't be killed by anything man made, so why would the president think it's a good idea to set up such task forces? It's just sending people for a definite death and wasting the money which could be spend on... I don't know, the healthcare? Education? Anything's better in my opinion", I said taking the last drag of my cigarette and putting it out in the sink, earning a frown from my mother.  
"Apparently it's a well payed job, and they are desperate for people so they'd even take kids younger than you. If the human race wants to defeat those monsters, we need to make some sacrifices, weather it's blood or money"  
"Are you serious?", I blinked, waiting for her to laugh and turn it all into a joke, "It's human life we're talking about, you're saying it like they haven't killed enough people, what if I signed up?"  
"But you won't"  
"I won't, but what if?"  
"There are no 'ifs' or 'buts' I already lost your father I'm not losing you aswel", my mom raised her voice, eyes tearing up. At that moment I knew it was time to stop. We lost my father when I was born, due to an accident of some sort. My mother never talked about him much, and I didn't want to know anything. It was easier dealing with having no father when you knew nothing about him. I guess it would've hurt more if I knew how amazing he was. After his death my mother had a hard time dealing with life, but with my grandmothers help, she eventually went through it and sacrified all her time to her job in order to be able to provide the essentials for us. It's been really tough at times, but we managed.  
"Don't worry mom, I'm not leaving you", I said, taking her in my arms. I was still mad at how she treated Mello, but for gods sake she's my mother, I still loved her and didn't want to see her upset.  
A few days later I asked the blond to come over, since I wasn't allowed to leave the house (as usual after an attack). I was surprised he didn't mind missing school. Mello was an education-loving freak, but my surprise faded when he came in with another weird book of his.  
"You know it's an addiction? All you do is read", I said, once we got to my room and he took his usual place at the floor.  
"Speaking of addiction, you hypocrite", the blond send me a glare as soon as I took out a cigarette.  
"Can't help it, I'm freaking out"  
"About what?", Mello placed his book down on the floor and crawled on my bed to sit beside me.  
"Shit is getting serious, did you hear about that task force?", I took a long drag of my cigarette, feeling the smoke fill my lungs.  
"Yeah... I signed up yesterday"


End file.
